memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Captivity
Edward Shield is captured by the Federation Summary Chapter One The ''Enterprise''-C and the ''Admonitor'' have stopped. Almost a year of running has wearied their crew, and they are taking a well-deserved rest. Despite having spent three hours straight alone with Zhang, Young hardly feels at ease. Something is bothering her, which is not appeased by the current company. Meanwhile, on the Enterprise, K'hallA is taking her frustration out on Nausicaans in the ship's new holo-deck. Loghri enters and applauds her skill. However, she is not pleased at all with her results. She mentions five different times when she was caught off guard, which they both say is a result of an absent-mind. She says that she is never absent-minded, but Loghri suggests that she might be concerned for the captain, who has still not left his cabin. This she agrees to, and hopes that he will overcome his affliction or kill himself in honor. Chapter Two Suddenly, both ships go to red alert. K'hallA runs to the Bridge and asks Young for information. The ship, the , a Federation ship, has come alone and with all weapons charged. The captain, Will Riker, requests that they lower their shields and surrender to them Edward Shield. Young is ready to put up a fight, but Riker says that, having heard about Shield's great argument with Jean-Luc Picard, he wants to speak with Shield and try to reason with him into giving up his fight with the Federation. Young says that she knows Shield enough to know that he will never give up until the conflict is over, but then Riker presents Picard's proposal. The Federation Council have agreed that they will offer amnesty towards the entire crew of both ships if their captain gives himself up and agrees to act as a scape-goat for all their "crimes against the Federation". Riker says that he's been sent as an ambassador of peace and goodwill to their coalition, which have been called the "New Insurrectionists", in order to bring them back into good terms with the Federation. He reminds them that, if they care about anyone other than themselves, they will surrender Shield to the Federation. Chapter Three On the , K'hallA meets with Lianna Young. She says that she will never allow her husband to be surrendered to the Federation, since she has great respect for him. Young says that they should seriously consider what this would mean if they could end the war. K'hallA says that the conflict will never end by simply giving up, and demands that they reconsider this idea. Young, getting rather angry, says that she's no Klingon with a lust for blood, and that she's tired of being the victim of every escapade the "maggot"-friend of hers has gotten her into: out of frustration, she decides that, for the good of the crew, she'll surrender Edward Shield. K'hallA leaves, but reminds her that Edward Shield is onboard the ''Enterprise''-C, and that she'll have to take him by force if she wants to surrender him. Chapter Four K'hallA returns to the ''Enterprise''-C, telling her crew that time has come for them to prepare to defend themselves against a possible assault from the . None of them are all too pleased with going to war with the only friends they've had for almost two years. She says that they will defend their captain with their lives if need be. Riker sends a transmission from the ''Titan'', telling them that his time is running out, that he must get Edward Shield soon, and Lianna Young asks why he demands a time limit. K'hallA says that there is no deal: Riker tells her not to be as insolent as another Klingon he once knew and give Edward Shield to them. Suddenly, an unauthorized transmission cuts the three-way transmission into fourths, with a fourth person revealing themselves. Chapter Five It is Edward James Shield. Sick, languid, almost dead-like and with a hazy, half-garbled transmission, he says one sentence: :William Riker...I surrender. Riker is pleased that Shield has decided to listen to reason. When the transmissions end, K'hallA attempts to find Shield before he leaves and stop him from giving himself up. But she is too late. He takes a shuttle and sends it toward the ''Titan'' s docking bay, where he is received by the Security Teams and placed into custody. Riker then tells Young and K'hallA that if they choose to run, their deaths will be much longer and more painful. When Young says that he has betrayed them, he says that they should have read Order 865 more carefully: by law, they are not required to uphold any bargains made with them, and therefore he has decided to bring the rest of Starfleet to take their ships into custody, before reviewing an order of termination. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes